The invention relates to a therapeutic after-shave care lotion. More particularly, the invention relates to a skin care lotion for use after shaving for repairing skin damage from shaving and alleviating irritation and discomfort associated with shaving.
Modern society has dictated that hair removal in certain anatomical regions is a crucial part of grooming. Although waxing and electrolysis fulfill some hair removal needs, shaving is by far the most common hair removal operationxe2x80x94carried out by billions everyday, worldwide.
Shaving typically involves scraping the skin with a sharp blade. The aim is to shear the hairs until flush with the skin surface, without cutting into the skin surface. Razors have been developed which seek to follow the contours of the skin, so as to maintain the blade in a position where it cannot easily cut the skin. Because the skin surface is not always uniformly smooth, it is sometimes cut, and is typically abraded by the shaving operation.
Abraded skin becomes instantly irritated as a natural physiological response to help combat infection and promote healing so as to restore skin and its protection against infection. Accordingly, shaving often results in the immediate symptoms of pain, burning, itching, and dryness, especially among people with sensitive skin. The amount of discomfort and skin damage is in part related to the intensity of the inflammatory response.
One of the most common forms of skin irritation is known as pseudofolliculitis. Commonly known as xe2x80x9crazor bumpsxe2x80x9d, pseudofolliculitis often occurs immediately following the shaving operation. In men, pseudofolliculitis barbae commonly follows facial shaving. In women, however, it is more prevalent after either shaving, waxing or when using depilatory creams on legs, bikini lines, and underarm areas. In time, pseudofolliculitis can result in permanent xe2x80x9cdark spotty scarsxe2x80x9d on the skin.
Pseudofolliculitis can also occur when pointed and sharp hairs re-emerge above the skin surface, but curl back toward the skin surface, penetrating and thus irritating the skin surface. This xe2x80x9cingrown hairxe2x80x9d and the resulting irritation can greatly exacerbate the symptoms and discomfort following shaving.
Although pseudofolliculitis is such a common occurrence, to date few effective solutions and treatments have been proposed. The most obvious and effective treatment is to avoid shaving for several weeks. Foregoing such an important grooming task is not an option for many people. Other treatment attempts involve avoiding close shaving, using special razors or shavers, massaging the skin before and after shaving, and using warm water or lubricants to prepare and soften the skin and hair prior to shaving. These treatments are ineffective for most patients, in large part because the affected patient does not comply with treatment schedules which require extra effort but fail to show quick results.
Because these treatments are not always effective, treatment of pseudofolliculitis remains a major challenge among dermatologists and other skin care professionals.
While these treatments and techniques may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce an after-shave skin care lotion which provides effective relief from discomforts associated with shaving.
It is another object of the invention that the after shave skin care lotion provides immediate relief of irritation symptoms upon application and initiates repair of damaged skin. Accordingly, the after-shave skin care lotion decreases the intensity of the natural inflammatory response caused by shaving and moisturizes and nourishes the damaged skin.
It is still another object of the invention to particularly combat pseudofolliculitis and provide instant relief thereof and prevent long term damage often associated therewith.
It is a further object of the invention that the after shave skin care lotion is well tolerated by both men and women and is suitable for use on most body parts where shaving is conducted.
It is a still further object of the invention to eliminate the necessity for tedious long term treatment to relieve shaving symptoms and discomforts.
The invention is a therapeutic after-shave care lotion composition for use in reducing inflammation and irritation of skin immediately following shaving, and for repairing skin damage resulting from shaving. The composition comprises Aloe Vera gel, Vitamin C (Ascorbic acid), Vitamin E (tocopherol), and Hydrocortisone Acetate.